


Something Between Us

by ughaghost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's being awful and Kara won't take it anymore. Or Cat and Kara have a lot have feelings, which they handle poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and the first story I've finished since grade school so please be gentle. Essentially nothing much happens. There's no fighting and the plot is barely plot but whatever. I just wanted to write these 2 idiots pining for each other okay? This took a month to write. I knew the whole arc right from the beginning but getting where I wanted to was a struggle. I have such admiration for people with multi ch fics or who update every day. You guys are insane. Roughly canon until ep 14? Apologies for bad grammar, editing or wording in general.

"I quit."

Kara definitely hadn't been planning on saying that when she came into work this Monday morning. Sure, this particular cocktail of exasperation and sadness was becoming a little suffocating but she thought she could stick it out. Muddle along, prove Cat wrong, prove that she couldn't be chased away. Kara Zor El does not give up. Except apparently when the person she most admires in the world berates her in a room full of her peers. Calls her useless and a disappointment, then laughs as she feels tears spring to eyes. She's had enough. She's in mourning, she's planning for a war and Cat is no longer someone she can count on. Suddenly the place that grounds her isn’t so comforting and she's just, DONE. So she looks Cat in the eyes and says,

"I quit." It comes out barely above a whisper.

Cat's eyes widen in shock. She waits for a response. Cat is still standing in front of her frozen. Over her shoulder she spots Siobhan, her replacement, glowing in triumph. She turns her back to Cat, gathering her things from her desk.

"Of course you're giving up, you never cared about this job."

Kara's shoulders stiffen. She turns, arms filled with all her things walks up to Cat and leans in. "I care about this job, I care about you. But it's become abundantly clear that you are not the person I thought you were and I refuse to be treated like this anymore. You say I'm a disappointment, I feel the same about you. I've spent months fetching things and doing everything you've asked while you belittle me and every time we take a step forward and you show me a sliver of kindness I'm punished for it with even more cruelty."

"Cruelty!?!I've been nothing but lenient-"

"Yes. Cruelty. Publicly demeaning me. Laughing in my face as you break me down? How can that be considered anything other than cruel and hurtful. And why? Because I didn't want to date your son? How could I when he isn't-" She stops short, inhales sharply. _~he isn't you~_ She staggers backward at the realization _~he isn't you. It's been you all along~_

Cat looks like she's about to speak but Kara stands straight again and cuts her off,"I've always thought you were a great woman, Ms.Grant. That somewhere under all that ego and coldness, there was kindness but maybe I was wrong."

She sidesteps before heading toward the elevator. Whispers, "Goodbye." Just as she passes Cat. Winn, whose been observing this whole scene as if it were a particularly awful car crash, horrified and unmoving, finally shakes himself out of his reverie. He jogs over to stand beside Kara as she waits for the elevator in silence. They get in together. Kara punches the button for the lobby with a barely contained fury.

"So what just happened back there?"

"I quit...I quit CatCo and yelled at Cat in front of an office full of people." She feels sick suddenly. "Oh god what have I done?"

"Maybe you can still fix it. If you go back you go back up and apologize right now. Maybe she'll just let it go. Plead temporary insanity?"  
He shrugs. They both know that would never work."I'm not sorry Winn...?I....I'm not sorry. I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand the way she looked at me, the way she spoke to me. I didn't realize...""Realize what?"

They exit the building and walk to the sidewalk before stopping. Winn looks at Kara clearly still confused. "Realize what?" "...Nothing Winn, I just. I have to go. Tell James, though I'm sure he'll hear it through the office grapevine before you see him. Take care of yourself.""I'll call you." She hails a cab. Pushes her box in before sliding in herself and waves at Winn through the rear window until she can no longer see him.

"Where too?"

This isn’t how she usually handles things. But these aren’t everyday circumstances for her and even if it won’t feel the same, this is a normal thing she can hold onto. "Somewhere I can drink in peace."

Finally she let's the tears fall.

XXXX

She's on her fifth drink when Alex calls. She stares at her phone. Debates answering as it falls silent, then begins to ring again. She pushes the power off button and waves the bartender down for another. Twenty minutes later Alex slides onto the stool next to her. She isn't dressed for combat so Kara figures she hasn't missed anything.

"I heard about your job Kara. I'm so sorry."

Kara takes another swallow of whiskey. Shrugs and remains silent. They sit like that for a while. Alex sipping something dark and glancing at Kara with undisguised concern, from the corner of her eye. She tries again.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I know you loved it there. There must have been a good reason to quit."

"It's just too much."

"What do you mean Kara?"

"Everything is too much. Astra is dead. Non is plotting. The World is in danger and Cat ha-hates me."Her voice breaks as she holds back tears."My life is a mess and my job was the only thing I had left. To keep me sane. To make me feel normal. But even there it was awful." She's sobbing now. Alex slips an arm around her shoulders drawing her in. "Cat hates me and I just I couldn't stand it anymore. Her looking at me the way she did. Like I don't matter to her at all. It hurts to much. I can't..."

She cries into Alex's shoulder until her breathing evens out again."Kara I know you're handling a lot right now. But you're not alone, okay?,"Alex implores into the crown of Kara's head."Everything with Non. We have people on that. You won't be fighting alone. And I know you're still mourning Astra. But that's something only time can heal. You know this." Alex pauses, before drawing in a sharp breath. "Is there...something you want to tell me? About you and Cat?"

She feels Kara stiffen in her arms."uuu-umh I don't think- so?"

"How has she been looking at you, hmmm? Better question, how exactly do you want her to look at you?", Alex asks with a raised brow. Kara is studiously avoiding her eyes. A blush descending across her cheeks, down her neck. "You're too good for her Kara."

Kara jumps to her feet immediately, affronted. "If anyone is too good for anyone it's Cat. She beautiful and driven and she's the smartest person I've ever met. Anyone would be lucky to have her...." She starts shaking her head."Not that I want her or anything. I mean as anymore than a friend and mentor...Or that anyone could really have her because I mean she's not a thing to possess she's...everything...and she hates me." She stops, chest heaving, before her shoulders fall. "She hates me. And I'm mad at her anyway. And everything sucks Alex. It just...sucks.”

“Well if you want to work in another office and get yelled at by another powerful woman. I’m sure that can be arranged. But you sound...heartbroken Kara.” They lock eyes, Kara looking terrified.

”I think...I think I love her Alex.” A silence extends around them. She looks away. “Is that-I mean am I crazy? Do you-are you-disappointed?”

Alex looks appalled, “Absolutely not Kara. You can’t help who you love. And you’re not crazy. It’s just-there are definitely easier people to care about than Cat Grant.”

“I know.”

“Not to mention the way she treats you is awful.”

“I know. I’m so mad at her and yet, I want to apologize. Even though I wasn’t in the wrong, I want to beg for her forgiveness. I want everything to go back to the way it was before. When she was rude but she trusted me and she seemed like she cared because this, **she** is important to me.” Alex looks contemplative. She stands and walks up to Kara putting her hands on either shoulder.

“The way I see it Kara, you have 2 options. You can let this go. Find another job to keep you balanced. Which I know you need. And try to get over her.

“Or?”

“Or you can talk to her properly. Find a way to make her listen. Make sure she knows what she means to you. But that you won’t stand for being treated the way she has been.”

“I doubt she would listen or care.”

“And I seriously doubt Cat Grant hates you. Would she go through all that effort to torture you if she did, Kara? Why not just fire you? She doesn’t suffer fools. If she kept you around. She had a reason.”  
Kara nods before Alex pulls her into a hug.”Just think about what you want, okay? And no more drinking your problems away. It’s completely wasted on you anyway. Go home and get some sleep,” she calls over her shoulder as she strides out the front door.

As Kara flies towards home.,she mulls over that thought. What does she really want?

 

XXXXX

 

Cat Grant was having a terrible week. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with her former protege/assistant/shadow, etc, quitting. No she was simply surrounded by idiocy. It seemed as if everyone around her had decided to take a break from competence at the same time. Even Siobhan,”Number 1”. was wearing on her last nerve. With her thinly veiled attempts at getting ahead and her general smugness since she “won” her little battle for secretarial dominance.

It didn’t help that she hadn’t been sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes a voice suspiciously similar to Kara’s bounced around in her head screaming words of hurt and anger. It didn’t help that she saw her face everywhere at work. Kept expecting her to turn up again as if nothing happened. Expecting her to come in knowing exactly what to do to get everything back in order. What to say to ease her bad mood. She had no reason to feel this suffocating weight of guilt in her chest. Or the aching longing. For God’s sake it had only been a week since...

It wasn’t important. **She** wasn’t important. She just needed to focus. There were so many meetings in the coming days. She needed to be sharp so that the many snakes she had working for and around her got nothing past her. Being surrounded by sharp, opportunists was exhausting at the best of times. And she was definitely not at her best. She chose her employees based on many things that didn’t always include personal values. She didn’t often regret it but at this moment she missed the guileless optimism of...God why couldn’t she keep that girl out of her head.

She shouted for her assistant.

“Number 1!”

The girl seemed to be taking her time appearing in front of her. Which was wasting time Cat didn’t have.

“Yes Ms. Grant.”

“Where are those contracts I told you to have on my desk by 12:00.It’s 12:05.”

“The courier isn’t back yet Ms. Grant”

"Don’t you think you should find out what happened to him. Or is a simple phone call too much for you to handle?”

“Yes Ms.Grant. I’ll call right away.”

“You’ll have to push my 1:00 o’clock to 3 otherwise i won’t have time to make it back from my meeting with Charles. Who you should also call to inform I’m running late because of you’re ineptitude.”

Siobhan remained in front of her desk, wringing her hands.“...Is there a reason you’re still here?”

“Umh actually, Charles called earlier and rescheduled for 12:30....?I forgot to tell you because I was getting you’re lunch at the time and someone-”

“Tell me, what time is it right now?”

“12:07?”

“I’m curious? Have you had some kind of traumatic brain injury recently? Or were you always this oblivious. I can’t imagine I would hire you without the ability to tell time and yet here we are. FIX IT. Do and say whatever you have to to placate Charles. I’ll have to leave immediately if I have any hope of getting to my next appointment on time. Call down for Marco to bring the car around. AND FIND ME THOSE CONTRACTS OR FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER JOB.”

When Cat finally got home at 11:00 that night. She poured herself a glass of her favourite scotch and finally admitted it to herself. Everything was a mess without Kara. She...missed her. And needed her back. Unbidden, Kara’s face, shattered, appeared in her mind. She wasn’t sure if their relationship could be salvaged. And she wouldn’t even know where to begin. She sighed, threw back her glass and poured another. She was Cat Grant, there had to be something she could do. Something beyond a mere apology. She mulled over that thought into the wee hours of the morning.

 

XXXXXX

 

Siobhan was having a terrible week. She had thought with Kara out of the picture she would finally be able to make some strides in her efforts to impress everyone influential at CatCo including the woman herself. Instead it seemed, there was nothing she could do right in Cat’s eyes. And everyone in the office seemed to blame her for the disappearance of the office sweetheart and Cat’s volatile mood. It’s true she hadn’t come here to be liked, but it was impossible to get ahead while she was in everyone’s bad books. She needed to do something. To get her in good with Cat or skyrocket her up past her current post of whipping girl. Either way she needed to change things. And the only way to do that was with information. So she decided to put a little more effort into her usual office snooping. If she could give Cat a good story. Or at least turn her ire towards someone else in the office, she’d be in a much better place. And who knows, if the story was good enough, maybe she wouldn’t even need Cat. Maybe it would be the break she needed to finally become a real reporter. There must be a juicy secret or scandal floating around CatCo and she was going to find it. She spotted Jimmy headed into Cat’s office. What a great place to start.

 

XXXXXX

 

“James. Take a seat.”  
James was not sure why he was in Cat’s office. He couldn’t think of anything work related, they needed to discuss. Given her recent mood this conversation could have been about anything.

“Ms.Grant, what can I do for you. Have you called me in to bully me to quit like you did Kara?” He was angry. He knew Cat was, hostile. That was just her way but she’d been awful to an uncommon extreme. And Kara didn’t deserve it.

Cat, pursed her lips.”You and Whitt, you are friends with Kara, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And she is...okay?”

He raised an eyebrow but offered no response.

“I am..concerned about her. The way we left things was...unpleasant.”

He scoffs,”unpleasant? You pushed her away so hard that she quit. And I haven’t heard from her. She won’t return mine or Winn’s calls. So I’m going to assume she’s not okay, no.”

“You are upset with me?”She steeples her fingers and leans back looking vaguely, indignant.

“Kara is my friend. You hurt her. Yes I’m angry.” He stands. “You know how Kara feels about this job. And despite everything, you know she cares about you and you...You went too far this time Cat. He turns to leave.

“I am aware I may have pushed harder than I intended. I would like to...speak to her. Please, tell her that.”

James stops, spins to stare at her in shock.”You want to apologize?”

“I...Yes. Just make sure she knows...that her job is here if she changes her mind?”She looks at him almost earnestly and he smiles.

"I will tell her.”

Her face returns to it’s normal neutral mask of disdain.”Good now send in my assistant. I am in the mood for a verbal evisceration. There is no better target than that incompetent girl. He heads towards Winn with a passing “Cat wants you. I would be afraid. She’s in a mood,” aimed in Siobhan’s direction. He hears a grumbled,”Isn’t she always?” before stopping in front of Winn.

“We need to find Kara. Apparently Cat wants to apologize?” Winn raises both eyebrows before smiling.”Well there’s a first time for everything. She’s not answering her phone. I’m a little worried I admit. But I have an idea. Do you happen to have a way to contact a certain trained agent of a shadowy government organization?” James smiled.

 

XXXXXX

 

_“Agent Danvers? Hi, we were just hoping you could get us into contact with Kara? We haven’t heard from her since Monday?.....We didn’t mean to pull you away from anything important we were just concerned?.....Right, I’m really sorry I won’t call again unless it’s an emergency. Could you just tell her that Cat says her job is still here if she wants it and that she wants to talk to her...Thank you so much.” Winn hung up with a groan.”Kara’s sister is way scary.” “What did she say?” “That Kara was dealing with some stuff and that’s probably why she didn’t get back to us. She’s totally fine. No world threatening crises or anything. I guess she just needs space?” “Yeah. I just hope she remembers we’re here for her. Even a superhero needs emotional support.”_

_Siobhan tilted her head back against the door, face a mask of shock. That superhero comment-they couldn’t possibly mean what she thought they meant? Kara Danvers, mousey ex assistant, was National City’s own Supergirl? Now that she thought about it, it was clever. Who would believe that girl could throw a punch never-mind do battle with other alien forces. This was the scoop of the century. But she needed irrefutable proof before writing a story of this magnitude._

_She shook her head and decided she should probably leave before Winn and James came out. Kara could have the job of Cat’s lackey, this was going to make her career. She almost clapped at the thought on her way back to Cat’s floor._

 

XXXXX

 

Kara was bored. Non was sticking to his 2 weeks of mourning and there had been nothing more interesting than the occasional robbery or accident for her to help with in the last few days.

She missed her job and her friends. Even though her current social exile was self imposed. She didn’t want to speak to them until she knew how she felt about everything. Though Alex told her they’d phoned out of concern, she wasn’t ready to talk to anyone.

Especially Cat.

She still hadn’t decided how she felt about Cat or her job. If she wanted another. If she should take her old job back. Could she even stand to be around Cat, now when she was still so angry with her? Could she still work there knowing the way she felt about her, if Cat didn’t return her feelings? Should she even tell her about them? I mean the chances of Cat wanting any relationship with her, never-mind a romantic one, were so slim. And yet...?

There were the snide comments about James being her “boyfriend” no matter how many times she denied it. And the occasional lingering gaze, now that she thought back to it. And all those time’s Cat would say just the right thing to rile her up and sit there with a smirk as Kara ranted heatedly.

There was the fact that sometimes she would listen to Kara. Even when she wouldn’t listen to anyone else. And Alex was right. She kept her around. Even after what happened with Adam, and she said she wanted to keep it professional but she kept making it personal. As if she was hurt and she wanted Kara to hurt too? Even if Cat didn’t love her, maybe there was something there to salvage.

 _-If only I could work up the courage to do something about it?-_ she thought as she did her now nightly ritual of circling Cat’s apartment building. Maybe if Kara couldn’t, Supergirl could.

 

XXXXXX

 

Skulking around CatCo at midnight wasn’t Siobhan’s idea of a good time. She’d rather be working on her vision board. Or planning her Pulitzer acceptance speech. Instead here she was in the unused offices, setting up her own personal (highly expensive and vaguely illegal) surveillance equipment. She was sure it would be worth the effort, based on the conversation she’d overheard earlier. Apparently this was where a secret superhero and her friends hung out. And she wanted to begin gathering evidence as soon as possible. If things went well she wouldn’t even have to show up to CatCo Monday morning. Though she couldn’t be sure she’d get anything over the next few days. There was no reason to waste time. She could even begin drafting an outline of her article. Do some research. Maybe she would start with the sister. Agent Danvers, they’d said...

 

XXXXXX

 

Cat saw the silhouette of a figure on her balcony through the shear curtain and knew immediately who it was. Supergirl. She still wasn’t convinced Kara’s resemblance to the persona was a coincidence. And seeing her, eased the throb of worry she’d felt since her fight with her assistant. What could the hero possibly want from her at this time of night? She rose from her mussed sheets and stocked towards the balcony door, opening it swiftly.

“Isn’t it a little past you’re bedtime?” The girl made no move to turn around, her back was to Cat, her head tilted toward the night sky.

“How have you been Ms.Grant?”

“Fine. Although slightly concerned to find you stalking my place of residence in the dead of night. Is there a reason you’re here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“You haven’t been sleeping.” Cat blinked. Moved to stand beside Supergirl at the railing.

“I won’t ask how you know that. Why do you care?”

“I care about you.”

She finally turned to look at Cat. Her eyes were pained. The look in them very familiar. Cat shifted her gaze to the sky. Whether Kara was Supergirl or not, she definitely felt a connection to her. The urge to do something she didn’t often allow herself, confide in someone.

“I recently had a falling out with someone.” She paused. “I didn’t realize how much they mattered to me until I’d pushed them away. I hurt them. I was cruel.” She turns to look Supergirl in the eye.

“This bothers you.”

“Yes. They are important to me. And I’m afraid they don’t know that. I need to find some way to fix things but I’m afraid it’s too late.”

“Have you tried apologizing?” The girl shrugs, with a half smile.

“I would if they’d let me. If I could speak to them.”

“What would you tell this person if they were here right now?” The girl takes a step towards her.

A minute passes as Cat gathers herself. She has to choose her words carefully, make this count.

“I would say that I’m...sorry. That I called her useless and a disappointment. My life hasn’t run properly since she left. She was great at her job and anything I said to the contrary was a lie. I would say that she was extraordinary. I saw that in her from the beginning and I never once regretted taking a chance on her. I would say that knowing I hurt her so deeply keeps me awake at night. Distracts me from my work.”

She steps forward now and reaches a hand up to rub a thumb across Supergirl’s cheek. Wiping away the now steadily falling tears. “I would say that, you Kara, make me feel things I haven’t felt in years. You make me feel so much that I was jealous of my own son because he could have you in a way I never realized I even wanted. And when you rejected him it felt like you were rejecting me. I behaved like a child and I want nothing more than to make it up to you.” Their faces inch closer. Cat whispers, “How am I doing?”

Kara closes the gap between them, capturing her lips and wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist. The kiss is chaste and feather light. Loaded with unspoken words. Kara pulls away first, eyes still brimming with un-shed tears, mouth pulling into a beaming smile.

“Amazing. That was amazing. Anyone would be privileged to hear you say those things.” Cat smirks, takes Kara’s left hand between her own,”Of course it’s a privilege. I don’t say things like this to just anyone. Or at all usually.”

Kara laughs, rolls her eyes before withdrawing her hand suddenly, rolling her shoulders back. “It’s late. You should get some sleep Ms. Grant.” She turns abruptly to leave.

“Kara?”, Cat says the name like a question, arm raised, reaching towards her. The girl turns, “See you soon. Ms.Grant. And thank you.” She offers a small smile and takes off. A speck in the sky in seconds.

 

Cat goes to bed knowing she’ll be spending the next few nights restless, questioning, yearning. Wondering what she could have said to make Kara stay.

 

XXXXXX

 

_“Kara. Have you decided on whether or not you’re going back to CatCo.”_

_“Actually yeah, I think...I’m going back Monday. I miss it.”_

_“Right well I’m not sure that’s a good idea?”_

_“Why not Alex? I mean you’re the one who told me-_

_“- Someone at CatCo has been looking up information on us both.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well apparently someone was Googling information on an Agent Alex Danvers, which set off some alarms here at the DEO. That same person was sifting through your Facebook posts for hours.”_

_“I...Do you know who?”_

_“No. CatCo has a security setup rivalling the FBI. We couldn’t trace the activity back any farther than your your building. I was hoping your Winn could help us out.”_

_“Yes. I’ll have him look into it. But I’m still going back Monday. If only to keep a closer eye on the situation?”_

_“Just keep me updated. And be careful Kara.”_  
_“You too Alex.”_

Kara hung up the phone with a weary sigh. Things couldn’t remain boring for long, could they? It seemed she was going to need to call an emergency meeting with James and Winn. They needed to find this person fast and suss out how much they knew before her identity was plastered all over the news.

She thought briefly of Cat. Could she have...? No. There was no way Cat would be sloppy enough to let her search lead back to CatCo in anyway. And she trusted her. Her mind grew foggy with the now familiar replay of their balcony encounter. That kiss...

She shook her head and tapped Winn’s number in her contacts, this wasn’t the time. They had a mystery to solve.

 

XXXXXX

 

Sunday afternoon found Kara, Winn and James back in their normal room on the unused floor. Winn tapped rapidly at the keyboard while a conversation raged behind him.

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t call you back, okay? I had a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you’d like to share? With your friends? Who’ve been worried about you?”

“I get it. I’m sorry. Trust me if anything big and spacey happened you would know. If anything happened to me Alex would definitely tell you guys. You have to know that. This wasn’t Supergirl stuff it was...personal. Involving feelings. Which, no I don’t wish to share at the moment. Not everything I do or feel is related to fighting aliens.”

“Have you spoken to Cat yet? She’s been worried. Enough to ask me for help and she hates doing that.”

Kara paused her pacing and blushed deeply. “We-I—I—think we’re okay. We’ll see on Monday. Although I’m not sure-I mean she might have changed her mind?”

“What are you-?”

“-We have a problem?”, Winn interrupted, barely slowing his relentless tapping. Kara and James both moved to lean over his shoulders and stare at the screen. “You found out who it was?”,James squinted trying to read the words rapidly moving across the monitor.

“No, the computer the activity originated from isn’t currently attached to the network. And whoever it is has excellent personal security. I won’t be able to find them until they log on again through the CatCo server. But that isn’t the problem.”

“What is it Winn?”, Kara placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re being monitored.”

Kara and James shared a look.

“Someone is streaming video and audio from this room to a remote location. I’m trying to track it back but I think they’re-” Winn groaned. Slammed his fist into the keyboard. “They were listening. They cut the connection before I could trace it.”

“What does that mean Winn?”, Kara asked, her brow furrowed and her hands clenched into fists. Winn spun around in his chair, shoulders slumped. “It means whoever was spying, very likely the same person looking into you, got away. And I doubt we’ll get another chance to catch them. Someone out there might have video and audio of you claiming you’re Supergirl. I sent a little something at them towards the end to corrupt the files but I don’t know if it worked.”

Kara swallowed back a wave of nausea. Someone knew her secret. It was only a matter of time. She knew that logically yet that didn’t make it any less awful. Her life as Kara Danvers was over. At any moment her identity could be revealed, her friends and family put in danger. This was the last thing she needed on the eve of a war. A target on the backs of everyone she held dear. She had to call Alex. Warn her. And Cat.

“You both need to be prepared to go away. I’m sure Alex will help when the time comes.”

“Kara we-”

“NO!” Kara slipped into the commanding tone she usually saved for her enemies. Waved her hands frantically at her friends. Just listen. You both are important to me. And that means if this story comes out, you’ll be in danger. So be prepared to leave National City at mine or Alex’s notice. I really hope it won’t come to that. But it might. I’m warning you now.” She dropped her arms, looking dejected.”I have to call Alex.” She strode from the room quickly, leaving James and Winn to stare at each other in silence, faces etched in concern.

 

XXXXXX

 

Kara walked into CatCo on Monday morning resigned and determined. Her phone call with Alex the night before had lead to no new revelations. This might be the last day of her normal life and she was determined to savour it. Which meant picking up coffee for Cat just like she used to. Following the old pattern and taking comfort in it.

Not warning Cat was a decision she’d come to late last night while out flying with her problems. Ultimately to outside observers Cat was nothing but her boss. No one besides Alex, knew of her feelings for the woman. And she definitely hadn’t mentioned that kiss to anyone. Sure, the fact that she was even allowed to enter the building after publicly berating her might raise some eyebrows but if she played it right everyone would just assume she’d begged and Cat had, in a rare occurrence, been merciful.

She hadn’t spoken to Cat since that night. Although she continued her nightly circuits of her building and knew she still wasn’t sleeping. Probably because she ran away after that kiss like a coward. But what else could she do? If she stayed she knew she’d have to admit Supergirl and Kara were one and the same. Even though she was certain, Cat knew that already. It was one thing to know something and another thing to discuss it out loud. She was afraid. So she’d run and left Cat with questions. Questions she knew the woman would demand answers to the next time they spoke. But now she definitely couldn’t answer them, if only for Cat’s safety. The less she knew, the better. And the closer she let Cat get the more danger she would be in when everything fell apart. Which left her with one option. Pretend none of it had happened. Let Cat be mad and hurt again. To keep her at arms length and safe.

The more she thought about it the less she was looking forward to this day.

 

XXXXX

 

Cat entered her office early and exhausted. All weekend, she’d replayed the moment she’d had with Kara in her head. Why had she run? It was obvious she had feelings for Cat. And it seemed like she’d accepted her apology. Why else would she kiss her like that? Perhaps the girl was still hung up on her not-quite secret identity? She still didn’t trust her? Even after everything she’d said? After laying herself bare to the girl, as she’d done with no other?

The very idea was infuriating.

Of course there was the possibility, however small, that Supergirl and Kara were not in fact the same person. That she’d made a pass at the wrong lithe, blonde woman.

She scoffed mentally. Absurd. No, Kara was Supergirl, she was certain...mostly, and she was going to get her to admit it. Then perhaps kiss her soundly. But she would have to track her down first. She wondered what time James would get in, as she settled behind her desk. He was the only line she had to Kara’s alter ego. She would need his help again.

 

XXXXXX

 

Stepping onto her floor Kara was so overwhelmed by her joy in being back in this place she missed so dearly, it took her a while to notice Cat was already in her office. She decided to put off her dreaded conversation with Cat as long as possible. Seeing Winn, she made her way over to him, leaning on a corner of his desk.

“Winn.”

“Kara, you’re here? Are you okay? Do we have to-” Winn’s eyes were filled with worry, red rimmed from what she would assume, was a terrible nights sleep.

“No Winn, no change so far. And I don’t want to think about that today. I just want to enjoy this. Being back at work. Being yelled at by Cat.” She offers a smile as she says this, which Winn returns.

“I get it. Although I don’t think she’s going to yell at you. As long as you don’t let her coffee get cold. Go on, she’s waiting.” She turns and sees Winn is right. Cat is staring at her, pointedly. There’s no more avoiding this. She steels herself and walks into Cat’s office with a smile.

“Ms. Grant. James said you wanted to talk to me? I brought you your favourite.”  
She holds out the coffee cup, still smiling nervously. Cat looks her up and down, unsure of what to make of her.

“Kara, I-”

“I want to formerly apologize for yelling at you in front of everyone. I lost my temper and it was completely unprofessional. Thank you for allowing me to come back.”  
Cat raises both eyebrows, bewildered. This is not at all what she was expecting. Not that it wasn’t a surprise she was here in the first place.

“Kara, close the door. We have a lot to discuss.”

“I’m sorry but I really don’t have time Ms. Grant. You must know what kind of state everything is in. Siobhan’s not here yet and someone has to answer you’re phones.

“Forget the phones. We need to talk!”

Cat is a little surprised at herself honestly. Forget the phones? She’s putting her desire for a heart to heart ahead of everything else. This is a frightening development. What’s worse is she doesn’t care. Because Kara is standing in front of her, flashing that nervous smile, looking like she wants to get as far away as possible and they need to figure this out.  
“Now unless you want what I’m about to say to be overheard by the entire office you will close the door and talk to me!”

Kara closes the door and takes a seat on the couch. Her smile replaced by a frown, wringing her hands and staring at her shoes.

“Kara, what are you so afraid of?”

“I just don’t know what there is left to say. I apologized and you said I could come back. Have you changed your mind?” She doesn’t look up as she asks this. She figures if she can avoid actually looking at Cat it will be easier to sell this lie. She’d forgotten how terrible of a liar she was. But it was necessary. To protect Cat.

“That isn’t what this is about. And you know it. You can’t even look me in the eye right now!”

“Ms. Grant we’re wasting time here. If I still have my job, please just let me get back to it.”

“You can go back to work when you admit who you are!” Cat is incredulous now. Standing in front of Kara, staring daggers down at her head.

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Really? You’re going to keep up this charade after what happened between us on Friday? After you kissed me? As if it meant nothing to you? As if what I said doesn’t matter to you?” The pain is Cat’s chest is so acute she feels her eyes begin to water. She will not cry.

“Ms. Grant I really don’t know-”

“LOOK AT ME AS YOU LIE TO ME!!!” Cat reaches out and grabs Kara’s chin. Tilting it up towards her. They lock eyes and Kara’s are despondent, full of tears.

“Look me in the eye and deny you’re Supergirl! Deny the moment we shared! Don’t run from me again like a coward,” she ends in a choked whisper.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara is crying openly now. “Cat I- I can’t- I’m not- Please, don’t make me do this? I don’t want you to get hurt. Just let it go. Please?” Kara is nearly begging at this point. She has no idea how she thought she could do this, especially when Cat is looking at her like she aches. As soft as she’s ever seen the woman look and oh so fragile.

Cat removes her hand and takes a step back. A careful blank look crosses her face as she clears her throat.

“You’re right. You should get to work. The office has gone to the dogs and my idiot assistant has apparently taken a permanent vacation. You will fix it, Kiera. And call Charles, tell him I must postpone again. Take the blame.”

Kara jumps to her feet immediately at the dismissal. She walks out quickly, as if she can’t wait to get away. Cat watches Kara work for several minutes, thinking over their conversation.

She didn’t want her to get hurt? That’s what she’d said. Was someone threatening to hurt her if Supergirl didn’t stay away? Why would anyone think Cat mattered to her at all? Had someone been watching them that night? It was clear Kara was experiencing genuine anguish lying to her, which meant she must have a good reason. She picked up her cellphone and made a call.

“James, we need to discuss Supergirl.”

 

XXXXXX

 

“What about Supergirl?”, James asked looking harried and slightly out of breathe. It was very apparent he’d made haste to Cat’s office after her summons.

“Well, why don’t we start with the fact that Kara is Supergirl.”

James could feel his rage building at the statement. He didn’t stop to think before erupting.

“It was you wasn’t it? You were the one spying on us! Looking her up! Of course you could afford to hire someone good enough with the tech stuff to get away with all this! WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! So when does the article come out?”

Cat stayed stock still in shock as James ranted on heedless. “I mean wasn’t it enough to make her quit? Do you know what this will do to her?”

Finally noticing Cat’s demeanour and silence he stopped. “It wasn’t you?” He felt bile rise in throat at the understanding. Cat hadn’t done anything. She probably didn’t even know for sure that Kara was Supergirl before he’d confirmed it. If her secret wasn’t in danger already, this would be tragic. At the moment it was almost a bad joke.

“Someone has evidence Kara is Supergirl?”

“...Cat. Just don’t make it worse for her okay? It’s going to come out anyway. Just let her enjoy the time until then,” he pleaded, hands clasped.

“Someone has evidence and they’re writing an article. You know this for certain?”

“No...The way they went about everything. Scanning her facebook. Googling her sister. Setting up surveillance equipment in our room. It seems like something an investigative journalist would do. Something you would have done back in the day, maybe?”

She scoffed, “Like I would let myself be noticed in any way, that’s amateur hour. But I see your point. And her team of little army men can’t figure this out? Or Whitt?”

“No. Whoever did this, they had a decent setup on their hands and access. The initial search was done from somewhere in the building through the company server but beyond that, no one can trace it. Not even Winn or the DEO.”

“The DEO?”

Jimmy grimaced, another thing he let slip that he wasn’t supposed to. This whole conversation was a mess. He’d be lucky if Kara ever trusted him again.  
“Never mind that. It was someone working here who did this. Maybe you have an idea? Because we haven’t come up with anything and Kara is worried for all of us. If they take this from her, this life, it will destroy her.”

Cat rose from behind her desk and walked out onto her balcony, Jimmy following close behind. They stood in silence for a few minutes as Cat thought through everything she’d heard.

“Worried for you?”

“We might be targeted by her enemies. If they knew we mattered to her. I’m sure she’s worried for you as well.”  
Cat gave him a questioning look, waited for him to elaborate.

“You two. You were... friendly, right? You were Supergirl’s biggest champion. Despite everything, I’m sure Kara still cares. She’s here after all.” James smiled.

“Yes...well- I suppose she isn’t my least favourite person either.” He smiled knowlingly at her and she huffed in response.

Cat could feel it. A niggling something obvious that she was missing, itching at the back of her mind. What or who had behaved strangely recently? To be fair she tried not to pay too much attention to the rabble in her office. At least not personally. She wanted them to think her omnipresent and aloof, not that she cared on a personal level. What or who had changed recently? The lightbulb went off finally.

“James. Get into contact with the secret government agency I’m not supposed to know about and tell them I have a suspect.”

XXXXX

 

After a slightly tense but illuminating conversation with Cat, Alex jumped into immediate action, getting her fellow DEO agents to track down the suspect and confiscate all her tech.

Now that the person in question was sat in front of her looking pale but surprisingly smug, she wasn’t sure she could keep a handle on her anger long enough to run this interrogation. The interrogation that was a complete formality at this point because Winn and Cat had already confirmed she was indeed guilty. But she deserved this chance to get out some rage at the person who tried to ruin her sister’s life.

“So you’re the one trying to expose Kara?”

 

Siobhan smirked at Alex before shrugging her shoulders.”I want a lawyer.”

“Sure I’ll get right on that. In the mean time tell me, how did you figure out who she was? Did she squeeze something a bit to hard in your presence? Get Cat’s coffee too fast? I’m curious?”

“I’m just good at my job.”

“What job is that? Pushing papers for Cat Grant??”

“Investigative journalism. And you’re wasting your time. I already posted the video online. You can’t stop it now.”

 

“Hmmmmm.” Alex turned her face towards the observation room, where both Winn and James looked on. This was her favourite part. “You mean this video?”

Alex slid a laptop across the table. A video played on screen, Kara’s back to the camera as she argued with James. Everything appeared normal until the 2 minute mark. The video kept playing but the audio cut out. In it’s place was a high pitched squeal, like electronic feedback. That went on until the video abruptly cut out.

 

Siobhan swallowed before lifting her eyes to Alex’s. “You edited it somehow. So what? The original is out there and will clearly show-”

“This is the original. The file was corrupted or at least the latter half of the audio was. Winn sent a program at you before you cut your connection. He was trying to destroy your hard drive but only managed to corrupt some of the recording. Luckily for us that was the section that contained the more interesting dialogue, including, I’m assuming, Kara making some reference to being Supergirl. And since her back is to the camera, you can’t even read her lips to see what she’s saying. So you’re so-called hard evidence, which let’s face it, wasn’t definitive in the first place, well it’s gone. Guess you should have watched the whole vid before it was uploaded hmmm? Too busy writing that article you never finished? By the way we destroyed all your notes and your back up drive hidden in the floor safe.”

 

Siobhan shook with rage and tried to rise from her chair. Alex leaned across the table and shoved her back into her seat by her shoulder.

 

“You can’t do this. The public has a right to know-”

“My sister gives enough of herself to the public! Everyday she puts herself in danger to protect and serve the people. She is allowed to lead her own life. To keep this secret for herself when she gives so much to National City. And you would take this life from her to make a name for yourself? Well, I won’t let that happen.

“When I get out of here I'll ruin you all, your precious sister and Cat Grant. Everyone will know about the illegal outfit you have here and what you’ve done to me.”

“Unfortunately, you won’t remember this any of this including the time you worked at CatCo. I have a friend whose going to make sure of that. This litte tete a tete was for my benefit. We also recorded it for future reference. I have a feeling you’ll cause more trouble in the future but until then...”

Alex strode from the room without another word, Siobhan snarling angry words at her back. She walked into the observation room and exchanged high – fives and beaming grins with Winn and James as they waited for Hank to arrive and take care of Siobhan.

 

XXXXXXX

 

Kara spends the day running around in as close to human top speed as she can manage without drawing suspicion. She’s everywhere. In the mail room, pre-opening a backlog of Cat’s packages, chasing down a specialist Cat needs to consult for a piece she’s writing and all over the rest of the building like a maniac. Sorting through the office chaos so she won’t have the time to think about the fact that this could be her last day in this life. And Cat’s....well something at her. Something bad. Attempting to keep her mind off of the open hurt she saw on Cat’s face as she denied herself, denied them. Whatever they were or could be. Every slow moment she feels the sadness and disappointment envelop her and she just wants to...But there’s no time for that. Cat needs her help and this is something she can do. Something she is good at that will make it easier for Cat when she’s gone. This has to be enough.

She’s spoken to Cat exactly once since their argument. A curt,”Do not disturb me for the rest of the afternoon. Hold all my calls.” Directed at her while she stared at the floor, shifting from foot to foot with nervous energy.

She knew that if she’d looked Cat in the eyes and seen anything, anything at all that hinted at the hurt she herself was feeling, she would break apart. Fall to pieces in front of her. Tell her everything and beg for forgiveness in a mess of tears. So when she heard “That’s all,” She ran from the room, without looking up. Completely missing the longing on Cat’s face as she went.

It’s three hours later when Cat says she is leaving to pick up Carter, striding past without a glance in Kara’s direction. Kara watches her go, holding back a sob, restraining herself from running after her.

The elevator doors close on Cat while the one’s across the hall open. Out step, Alex, Win and James, grinning from ear to ear. Kara shoots up from her chair in confusion.

“What are you guys doing together? What’s going on? Did something happen? Alex!?”

“Calm down Kara, I wanted to tell you in person. Actually Cat asked me to...”

“What does Cat have to do with anything?”

“She helped us track down you’re stalker.”

“She what? How did she even find out about...?” Winn and Alex both look at James, everyone waits for him to answer.

James lifts a hand to his head and rubs while looking at the ground. “I may have spilled the beans.” Kara opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off. “It was an accident. Cat was asking questions. I sort of accused her of being the person watching us. For an article or something. By the time I figured out I was wrong I had given too much away so I thought I should enlist her help.”  
“And she did help, she figured out the obvious while we were all spinning our wheels,” Alex defends.

“I’m so sorry Kara.”

“Who was it?”

“Siobhan.”

“Siobhan? But how? Is she some sort of super hacker or something?”  
“No just a girl with impressive toys,” Winn assures with a smirk. “No match for my raw talent I assure you.”

Her friends and sister fill her in on everything. The corrupted video file and down to Hank reluctantly erasing Siobhan’s memory. When they’re done they invite her out to dinner to celebrate. Alex tells the boys they’ll meet them there and waves them off before turning back to Kara.

“She did this Kara. Cat made this happen. Not only did she point us towards this girl but she sent someone out to check if there were any hard copies of her notes floating around or if she’d spoken to anyone about her suspicions. He and Winn both say it’s unlikely. Not that she could remember any of it anyway. She knows who you are and she jumped to your defence. That says a lot.”

“I... don’t know if she’ll forgive me Alex. I looked her in the eyes and lied. More than once.”

“And she knows why you did. I told her you were scared. And an over protective idiot who was probably trying to keep her safe.”

“You said that? You bad mouthed me to her. I’m trying to win her over Alex,” Kara says with a whine.

“Oh please. She told me you were brilliant and noble and yes an idiot. And she’d like to talk to see you, whenever you’re free?” Alex smiles at her, eyes dancing.

“I’m scared Alex,” Kara says it in a small voice, eyes on her shoes.  
Alex walks forward and pulls Kara into a hug.

“I know you’re afraid. Probably for a lot of reasons. But since when you do run from things that scare you?” Alex pulls back and looks Kara in the eye. “You can do this. Apologize and tell her how you feel. Give her a chance to explain and after that... see what happens. I’m betting it’s going to be something wonderful. You just have to take a chance on it first.”

Alex releases her and Kara steps back before nodding determinedly. “You’re right Alex. I have to go to her.” She smiles “But first, dinner.” She grabs Alex’s hand and pulls her towards the main elevators.

 

XXXXX

 

Carter was sleeping and the apartment was silent. Too silent. Cat’s nerves were worsening with everything passing moment and her favourite scotch wasn’t helping at at all. Of course she was nursing it at a fairly slow rate, determined to stay clearheaded for this upcoming conversation. If Kara even showed up. She wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t. She had gone behind Kara’s back and wormed information out of her friends and family. Having good intentions didn’t excuse her having crossed a line. Kara had every right to be angry. But so did Cat.

And she was angry. Which she wanted to express with snide words and a barely level voice if the girl would just, SHOW UP ALREADY!  
She also still really wanted to kiss her again. Because that last kiss, the only one so far, had been so promising and short lived. The memory of it burned her. Even now she was...

Being watched.

She lifted her eyes to the large windows across from her and met those of the object of her fantasies. Fantasies she’d been so wrapped up in she had no idea how long Kara had been flying there. Watching her with eyes inscrutable.

Cat rose and headed towards her room and the balcony doors. She exited onto the balcony to see Kara already there, leaning on the railing, eyes towards the sky. Just like the last time.

“Kara,” Cat murmured as she took her place beside her staring at her profile intently. After waiting impatiently for hours for this girl to arrive she is suddenly at a loss for words. She content look at her with desire, that knot of anxiety in her chest from earlier unfurling and wait for Kara to start them off.

“Ms.Grant. Cat.” Kara turns to her now. Stands straight, legs shoulder width apart, as if readying for a fight. “This conversation is long overdue.” Kara’s word are laced with that superhero steel. “I would appreciate it if you would let me say my piece first without interrupting.”

It’s not entirely a question but at Cat’s nod she continues.

“My name-” A brief pause and deep breath before commencing again. “My name is Kara Zor El. Eldest surviving member of the House Of El from the planet Krypton. One of the last of my kind. The World knows me as Supergirl. But you know me most as Kara Danvers.” She turns and looks up at the sky, fists on her hips. A vision. Cat is riveted. She realizes she’s holding her breath, afraid anything too loud with stop this moment, frighten Kara off again.

“These names, They are all keys to different parts of me. I am always all three of these facets. Protector, survivor, sister and daughter but it is not often that I allow those around me to see and know them all. Partly because it is safer for everyone if I don’t and partly because...its scares me. Letting anyone know all of this, all of me, makes me vulnerable to them and trust is a risky and difficult thing to give, as you well know.”

At this Kara turns back around, eyes searching. Cat’s not sure what for, but she hopes whatever she’s seeing now, her probable face of awe, is enough and not too much.

“You especially Cat, could ruin me. Destroy Kara Danvers and the rest of me in turn. You had the opportunity to do that today but instead you protected me. And that means more to me than I can ever express.”

Kara steps towards Cat now. Eyes shimmering she reaches out takes Cat left hand in her right. “You mean more to me that I can properly put into words. I’m sorry for lying to you and for doubting you. But I want you to know all of me. And I will cherish any part of you you are still willing to share with me. Even if it’s only Cat Grant, Queen of all media and my boss.”

Cat remains silent. Once again a conversation with Kara has gone completely differently then how she’d assumed it would and she doesn’t know how to respond. To this Kara both measured and sweet. Hero and simple girl. She reaches her free hand up to cover and Kara’s as she searches for something, anything to say. Then she acts.

Cat lurches forward and reaches up, pressing herself flush against Kara and pulling her head downwards to fuse their mouths. She presses their lips together, at first almost chastely like the first time, then more firmly. Kara let’s out a little gasp that turns into a moan as Cat takes the opportunity to dip her tongue inside and explore properly. Kara’s arms wrap firmly around her waist. One hand wonders into Kara’s hair before taking a firm grip, the other to the back of her neck, insistent.

Somehow, they end up against the balcony door. Kara’s hands travel under Cat’s shirt, begin to run teasingly up and down her sides. She gasps as she moves her mouth down to nibble and kiss at Kara’s neck. Cat moves a leg between Kara’s own, presses up firmly. Kara throws her head back with a groan, eyes slamming shut. It’s that sound that finally brings Cat back to her senses. She pulls back a little, rests her head against Kara’s shoulder as they both try to catch their breath.

“I guess that means you forgive me, then?”

“You sweet oblivious idiot. Of course I forgive you. I thought you would be mad at me. For getting involved and working with your friends behind your back.”

“How could I be anything other than grateful? I was worried for myself. For my friends and family, for you. But you fixed it. You saved Kara Danvers, how could I be mad at you for that?”

They stand grinning and staring into each others eyes for a while.

“So what does this mean?”

“I suppose it means we should go to bed as we both have an early morning tomorrow. So many fires still to be put out.”

“For us? what does it mean for us? I mean I want more time with you. To do this and maybe other stuff?” The girl’s voice shakes and lifts at the end with uncertainty

“Other stuff?” Cat asks, eyes full of mirth.  
Kara blushes “Yeah, you know. Dinner outside of the office. Maybe dancing. I’m sure you’re a great dancer, with those legs.” She eyes them appreciatively.  
“Hmm...You’re saying you’d like to date me?” She’s teasing now. They both know where this going. The thought alone is exhilarating.

“Yes absolutely, if you’d like that? We can just be friends I guess. If you want. But I like kissing you. I like just looking at you, if I’m honest. Whatever you want Cat, I meant what I said. I’ll take however much you’re willing to give.” Cat is quite sure she would give Kara the world if she’d ask for it and equally sure the girl would never take advantage of this fact. Not that she plans to tell her of course.

“I guess I could tell my assistant to book us a table for dinner tomorrow night. If you’re free?”

Kara beams, nods eagerly. “Totally free. Where?”

“Up to you. You know what I like...Oh and Kara.” Cat opens the balcony door preparing to move into her bedroom. “No pants. You speak of my legs but I’ve always enjoyed looking at yours.” She smirks as Kara’s breathing hitches.  
Struggling for words, Kara settles for a succinct farewell.

“Goodnight, Cat.”

“Night, Supergirl.”

Cat watches Kara blink out of sight in the sky with a wistful sigh. She’s knows she has a restless nights sleep ahead of her, but at least this time it’s for entirely more pleasant reasons.

 

XXXXXX

 

_“She wants to date me.”_

_“Kara it’s 3 in the morning.”_

_“Alex, Cat Grant, the most powerful woman in National City and possibly the world wants to date me.”_

_“Congratulations? I thought this was what you wanted?”_

_“It is. It was? She wants me to pick the place. She told me to wear something that showed off my legs so she can admire them. I’m going to die.”_

_“Don’t you think you’re being a bit over-dramatic Kara? It’s one date. What did I tell you about taking this thing one step at a time?”_

_“I am taking it one step at a time. We have a date tomorrow night. That’s a big step. Also we kind of made out?_

_“Kara!...Was it any good?”_

_“Amazing. I mean if Cat hadn’t stopped us we might have-”_

_“Okay no just, no. It is too early in the morning for this. Look the girl you like likes you back. Excellent. I’m happy for you. And I will even help you pick something out to wear. Later. When I am awake and have had copious amounts of coffee.”_

_“So you’ll come over this morning? I think we’re going to the restaurant straight from CatCo so I won’t have time to come home and change clothes? Or maybe she wants to meet me there so that no one knows we’re going together. What if someone sees us out together and starts asking questions? What if I forget how to speak or trip or something? Oh God this is going to be a disaster. I’m losing my mind Alex!”_

_“KARA! I will be over this morning okay. Just give me another 2 hours of sleep. I will come and help you pick out what to wear and talk you down in person but I’m exhausted. Try to get some sleep so you have enough energy for your date and stop freaking out. 2 hours.”_

Kara spends the next 2 and a half hours tossing and turning in bed until Alex shows up with coffee, donuts and reassurance eventually calming Kara’s nerves to manageable levels. She’s never been more grateful for her sister in her entire life.

 

XXXXXX

 

She only has eyes for Kara when she exits the elevator. Her anticipation has been building since the moment Kara left her sight and though there are many hours between now and their date, she hopes just a glimpse of the girl will ease some of the annoying nervous fluttering in her stomach. Cat hasn’t felt like this about a romantic prospect in years and it’s...not altogether unpleasant but definitely disconcerting. She needs to see her, just so she can clear her mind enough to get work done and that is just unacceptable.

When they finally catch sight of each other they both feel it. That internal whisper of _-there she is-_ that makes everything feel just right.

For her part, Kara’s smile is only fractionally larger than usual. Certainly not enough to draw attention. But there’s a certain sparkle in her eyes Cat knows is just for her. Cat’s face remains neutral but there’s something playing around the corners of her mouth that warms Kara entirely from deep in her stomach outward to the tips of her ears.

When Kara hands Cat her coffee and begins informing her of the progress she’s made getting in contact with a reclusive artist she wants to interview she let’s their hands brush and stands just a bit longer than normal in Kara’s personal space. The blush that draws from the girl brings the faintest smirk to her lips. A whole day of doing things that get this reaction? She’s looking forward to it now. This is going to be fun.

 

XXXXXX

 

By the 3rd time Kara has drifted off in the middle of Cat speaking, she is exasperated.

“Kara! Have you heard anything I’ve said?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Grant I -”

“You’re distracted. And not doing your job. Honestly Kara, is this how things will be from now on? You behaving unprofessionally because you can’t set your personal life aside?” Cat’s pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes a mix of annoyance and something like disappointment. If Kara can’t focus at work enough to get anything done there’s no future in this. And Cat desperately wants a future of some sort.

Kara’s face turns pale, stricken. She’s been so busy worrying about the tonight and thinking about how much she wants to kiss her boss again she’s blowing it before the date even starts. She needs to pull it together.

“I’m sorry Ms. Grant. You are right, I have been distracted. I won’t let it happen again. Could you repeat what you were saying earlier? I’ll pay close attention this time.”  
“Good because you know how much I hate repeating myself.”

Kara spends the rest of the day in peak performance mode. Meeting every demand Cat has for her without question even when, as it creeps closer to the end of the day, Cat starts flirting almost blatantly.

“Kiera,” Cat almost growls, low and sultry. She’d chided Kara earlier about being professional but she doesn’t feel like playing by her own rules anymore. Watching Kara all day in anticipation has her keyed up and she wants to have some fun.

Kara stands immediately and walks to Cat’s desk.

“Yes Ms. Grant.”

“I’d like you to look this over and give me your opinion. Come around here.”

Kara hesitates before moving around behind the desk to look over Cat’s left shoulder.

“Tell me, is that font too small. I worry most people won’t be able to make out what it says.”

“Umhhh...i-it looks fine to me.” Kara is trying her level best to concentrate but she has a perfect view down Cat’s top from this angle and the smell of her perfume is utterly disorienting. Something spicy, with cinnamon maybe.

“Go ahead and read it for me then, so I know you can.”

“Uuuuh The taste of hidden desires.” She feels light headed and she’s sure her face is flaming now.

“Hmmmm, sounds interesting don’t you think?” Cat’s heart is racing. Pushing Kara like this was supposed to be fun but it’s backfiring. Having her this close is intoxicating. The desire to reach up and kiss her senseless, almost overwhelming.

“Yes....I should umh get back to work.” Kara nearly runs out of the room before stopping.

“Was that all you needed Ms. Grant?” She keeps her head down as she says this so Cat won’t see her too large pupils and too red cheeks.

“No. About dinner, where and when? Hopefully not long from now?

“Right. In an hour, The Birch. I wasn’t sure if you would want to meet me there or leave from here together?”

“Why wouldn’t we just leave from here?”

“Well I wasn’t sure if you would want to be seen leaving with me. Someone might see and ask questions?”  
Cat is surprised she hadn’t thought of this herself. People seeing them leave together dressed to the nines.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You brought a change of clothes yes?”  
A nod

“Good well. If anyone asks you’re my plus one to some work function or another. Not that people make a habit of questioning me. Be dressed and downstairs in 40 minutes.”

“Of course Ms. Grant. Cat,” Kara murmurs and bolts from the room, nerves already back in full force.

She might as well start getting ready now, since there’s no way she’ll be getting any work done. So she heads for a room on the disused floor arms filled with all her things.

 

XXXXXX

 

“Wow.”

Is Kara’s only thought when Cat exits the elevator 10 minutes after she made her way to the lobby. At least she means to keep it just a thought but she figures it might have slipped out based on Cat’s smug little smile as she makes her way over, gracefully. Cat is breathtaking in a skin tight, sky blue dress with grey accents. Collarbones and legs on display. The outfit is topped off by dark grey six inch heels, a matching clutch and slightly smokier eye make up. Kara loses track of how long she stands there, taking her in.

“Perhaps you can save the rest of your silent gawping for the car. We’re late,” Cat says, startling her.

Kara flushes and stutters out an apology. “So-sorry yes. We should. Go.” She internally berates herself as they walk up to the waiting car, so much for appearing composed. She opens Cat’s door, helps her in before sliding in herself. How is she going to make it through this whole night?

Kara remains silent in the car, eyes studiously avoiding any part of her date. Caught up in how impossible this all is and how out of her league Cat is, she moves deeper into a panic spiral.

After looking her over for several minutes in silence Cat has had enough. She reaches out to touch the back of Kara’s hand, the girl jumps.

“Kara please look at me?” Kara contemplates ignoring her but ultimately gives in. When she meets Cat’s eyes they are understanding and calming.

“I have been looking forward to this all day. So whatever you’re thinking, I assure you I am entirely happy to be here with you. Everything will be fine. You just have to let yourself enjoy it. Understood?” Kara nods. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight? Tell your sister I very much approve.”

“How did you know Alex picked this out?” Kara is never done wondering how Cat seems to know so much about everything and everyone.

“It seems a little more...daring then you’re usual style.” Cat’s eyes roam bared legs and a plunging neckline with sharp hunger. “It suits you.” The tension changes flavour in an instant. Both of them sharing matching looks of desire until the car pulls up to the restaurant. Again Kara rushes to get Cat’s door. She holds an arm out for Cat to take, which causes her to lift an eyebrow in appreciation, and they’re moved straight through the restaurant to the chef’s table in the kitchen.

At Cat’s questioning look Kara offers, “I thought it would be better to be discrete. Wouldn’t do for our first date to end up gossip column fodder. And I wanted you all to myself.” She winks then, squeezing Cat’s hand and is pleased to hear her heartbeat pick up and her breathing hitch in response.

Over the course of dinner Cat is pleased to find Kara a charming conversationalist, despite her initial nerves. She pays rapt attention to everything Cat says, never interrupting, and enquires further into many topics throughout the evening. She’s also funny in a goofy and endearing way. And when she laughs, really laughs, her head tilted back just so, mouth wide and eyes sparkling, its the single most beautiful thing Cat’s ever seen.

Dinner is delicious, though Kara doesn’t really taste anything, too busy trying to remember every moment of this date. The best date that’s ever taken place, probably if she had to guess. The night’s winding down and here come those damn nerves again. Just as she reaches for the cheque.

“What are you doing?”

“I asked you out, I should get this.”

“I’m certain I don’t pay you enough to afford a meal like this.”

“Not all the time but this is special. I have savings. Don’t worry.”

“Absolutely not. I will not have you dip into you’re probably paltry savings for a dinner that is a drop in the bucket to me. Don’t argue.” So that’s that. Cat pays and Kara is mildly annoyed and silent the entire ride to Cat’s place.

 

XXXXX

 

“I’m sorry.” These are the first words spoken between them in 20 minutes. The atmosphere tense and unpleasant. Kara turns to look at Cat then, eyes wide in surprise.

“I was rude. You’ve been accommodating and gracious all night, opening my door and laughing at my terrible jokes. I just wanted to contribute to this night in some way. Instead I ruined it.” Cat looks despondent and small, gazing out her window. Kara reaches up to Cat’s chin, turns her head so she can look into her eyes.

“I had a wonderful time. Your company was contribution enough, just being with you is enough for me.” She reaches down to rub a thumb over Cat’s wrist, feels her pulse spiking again. “Besides, the night’s not over yet.”

Cat swallows visibly before responding, “You’d like to come upstairs then?”  
At Kara’s nod,”Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to move faster than you’re ready for Kara. This is only our first date.”  
“I know what I want Cat. And besides, if either of us changes our mind we can stop at any point.” Her smile then is warm and reassuring. Cat feels all her questions fall away.

“Well then, I suppose we should get upstairs and salvage what’s left of this evening.” Cat’s grin is wolfish as she twines their fingers and steps from the car pulling Kara with her.

A fog of want surrounds them. They don’t dare look at each other as they make their way up to Cat’s front door, still firmly hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any constructive criticism ( although I'm completely dreading it if I'm honest). Even comments like "not terrible" or "meh" would be appreciated. I wasn't sure I would ever put this thing up but it's here and I'm proud, mostly.
> 
> I might have called James - Jimmy in this once or twice. That's mostly because every time he comes onscreen I call him "James,Jimmy, Jim Bob," and any other annoying variation of his name you can think of.


End file.
